How i feel
by Marilindarkmoon
Summary: Y lo único que quedó grabado a fuego fue su mirada, vacía, muerta. Nada le importaba, nada le importó...asi mi vida se escurría entre sus dedos y en ese momento, solo pude pensar en la luz de unos ojos azules... Esta historia participa en el reto temático de marzo "Delena" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons". 3x05


**Declaimer:** Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a L-J Smith y la serie The vampire diaries, solo los tome prestados para desarrollar esta historia que es lo único que me pertenece.

_Este One Shot participa en el reto temático de marzo "Delena" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

Mis emociones asignadas fueron: Angustia y Ternura y se encuentran con letra en negrilla.

Personajes: Damon y Elena

La historia se encuentra en el capitulo 05 de la tercera temporada, cuando Damon busca a Elena en el hospital. Utilice elementos de este capitulo aunque luego se desliga un poco.:

_Espero les guste y los temas para ambientar un poco son: Breathe again de Sara Bareilles y gravity de la misma cantante, son hermosos :D_

_Ahora sin mas a que hacer referencia les dejo con la historia, saludos! _

* * *

_**HOW I FEEL** _

**_A_****l**go siempre me trae del vuelta a ti... nunca lleva mucho tiempo...

**_ No importa lo que diga o haga, aun te sentiré cerca aunque me aleje"_**

**Bewitched 10:02 pm**

_Damon ¿En donde estas? Klaus y Stefan están en el instituto_

**Bewitched 11:17 pm**

_¡Por favor! Tiene a Elena y Tyler_

Maldijo una vez más entre dientes mientras el auto se hacía un borrón rojizo entre la carretera, se había dejado llevar una vez más por Katherine en un intento estúpido por poner distancia entre Elena y Él como le había pedido Alartic. Bueno… tampoco lo había hecho por su compañero de tragos.

Sus motivos los conocía perfectamente, se hallaba dividido, una parte de él deseaba ser digno de la chica que quería y la otra lo empujaba hacia su oscuridad, hacia el Damon que decidió ser y lo estaba matando el hecho de no saber que parte de si mismo era más fuerte.  
Cuando salió de Mystic Falls en 1864 juró por su existencia misma que jamás volvería a ser el chico débil que fue durante su humanidad, él no bebía de una bolsa, no salvaba personas, no sentía… El no era bueno para nadie, no era Stefan y si hubiese imaginado siquiera estar envuelto en el mismo maldito triangulo amoroso sencillamente habría puesto cientos de kilómetros de distancia…

Sonrió débilmente mientras su mirada viajaba por el cielo nocturno y la carretera interminable frente a sí.

Pero contra todo pronostico allí estaba, ahogándose en un maldito amor que lo consumía cada vez más, que sacaba sin querer al Damon humano que alguna vez fue…

Y si, debía admitirlo por una jodida vez, tenía miedo de todo eso... Si algo había aprendido durante su vida humana era el mero hecho de que el amor tiene el poder de destruir todo a su paso … Katherine lo destruyó en más de una forma…

_Pero Elena no es Katherine_ se recordó

Suspiró

Podía contar las diferencias entre ambas y pasar toda la noche y quizá la semana entera enumerándolas, pero paradojicamente ambas tenían el mismo efecto en él, quizá Elena fuese un poco peor porque a Katherine podía odiarla...

Sacudió la cabeza.

Aquello estaba sobrepasándolo nuevamente ¿Desde cuándo tenia dilemas existenciales? Solo había una conclusión clara: la vida era una perra y justo cuando decidía alejarse de todo lo que lo hería… Su hermanito y Klaus aterrorizaban la secundaria del pueblo y de paso tenían a la dueña de todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos… y al perro de los esteroides… Aquello simplemente era demasiado.

Tomo su teléfono una vez más e intento llamar a la barbie, quizá ella tendría alguna noticia.

_Por su salud mental necesitaba alguna noticia_

_Un tono  
_

_Dos tonos_

Nada

Volvió a maldecir mientras arrojaba el teléfono en el asiento de copiloto y se alborotaba el oscuro cabello con nerviosismo

_¿Y si llegaba demasiado tarde?_

La imagen que se adueño de su cabeza le produjo un dolor indescriptible…

_¿Qué haría él sin Elen_a_? Sin su calor...  
_

Respiró profundo… No era el momento para ser pesimista, necesitaba pensar con cabeza fría, la vida de ella dependía de eso.

Una minúscula oleada de alivio lo recorrió al ver el viejo y oxidado cartel que daba la bienvenida al pueblo, había esperanza, debía aferrarse a ella...

-Hogar dulce hogar- Ironizó acelerando aun más el automóvil, el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento, la **angustia** estaba despellejándolo vivo, el solo pensamiento de que el original le pusiera un dedo encima a ella lo enfermaba y bueno quizá también estaba un poquitín preocupado por los demás…

Cabeza fría recordó mientras su cuerpo se relajaba un poco… necesitaba ser el Damon oscuro ahora...

**Elena POV**

Había sentido miedo muchas veces a lo largo de mi vida, de niña por las viejas historias que solía contarnos el abuelo Gilbert, por hacer enfadar a mamá o porque Jeremy apagaba la luz del pasillo y todo quedaba oscuro…

Y de pronto creces, te das cuenta de que el miedo a las historias se ha ido y que la oscuridad es una aliada, que mamá jamás volverá a enfadarse de nuevo porque ya no está… Pero sigues sintiendo miedo… A perder a más personas, a que algo malo le ocurra a quienes amas, a que algo malo te ocurra a ti, a sentir lo que no debes.

Estaba acostumbrada al miedo… Lo enfrentaba.

Y eso hice, luche con todas mis fuerzas para que el final de mi historia fuese distinto, me enfrente a Stefan para que descubriese que era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, pero no ganamos… Y lo único que quedó grabado a fuego fue su mirada, vacía, muerta. Nada le importaba, nada le importo cuando mi vida se escurría entre sus dedos y en ese momento, en ese instante en un acto egoísta solo pude pensar en la luz de unos ojos azules, ya nada más importaba, podía dejar salir la verdad porque ese era mi final… solo mío.

Así que no dude y silenciosamente dije adiós, a Jeremy, a mis amigos… e imaginariamente hice aquello que me estaba prohibido, probé sus labios y susurré un Te amo que jamás nadie escucharía…

Me desvanecía en la mas profunda nada y mi único pensamiento era

_¿En dónde estaría él?_

¿Por que lo sentía tan cerca si solo había oscuridad por donde mirase? ¿Como era posible que mi cuerpo reaccionase de esta forma? ¿Seria este mi castigo? ¿Estar condenada a toda una eternidad sintiéndolo en cada fibra de mi ser,...respirándolo?

Sabía que en mi egoísmo lo había dañado, sabía que en mis intentos por no ser como Katherine había resultado incluso peor que ella... ¿Como había sido capaz de confundir amor con cariño, con agradecimiento? ¿Por que calle durante tanto tiempo? ¿Por que ahora que jamás vería sus ojos era que podía admitir la verdad? Era una cobarde, lo sabía perfectamente... Él lo sabía y aun así permanecía a mi lado, teníamos algo mas allá de la amistad y todos parecían notarlo mientras yo...

_Inhale_

Damon Salvatore se había metido bajo mi piel, desde aquel momento en el que abrió la puerta y pude verlo por primera vez...

_Allí estaba_.

S_us ojos brillaban y su sonrisa hacia parecer el día mas hermoso si cabía, Esa imagen se quedó guardada en mi...__ Su olor.  
_

Incluso si me concentraba podía sentir su perfume, amaderado, fresco... Como una mañana lluviosa. El que me había hecho suspirar y querer encerrarme entre sus brazos por siempre...

En casa.

Respiré lentamente añorando sentir las mariposas en mi estomago y de pronto un pinchazo se apodero de mi brazo, con una sacudida violenta me di cuenta de todo cuanto me rodeaba, un pitido molesto, la pesadez de mi cuerpo y el menguar de mis fuerzas con cada respiración.

_¿Estaba viva_?

Y él quizá si estuviese a mi lado después de todo...

Luche una vez mas, necesitaba verle, decirle cuanto me había admitido a mi misma _muy_ lentamente abrí los ojos y mi corazón dio un vuelco al verle, mi respiración se corto y pestañee para aclarar la difusa imagen... permanecía concentrado, pensativo... atormentado por alguna razón mientras sus manos sujetaban una pequeña sonda.

_¿En que estaría pensando? ¿En donde estábamos?_

Él no me haba notado aún por lo que pasee mi mirada por los alrededores y creo que casi entre en pánico al notar que permanecía en el hospital de Mystic Falls,

_¿Como olvidar el lugar donde estuve por tantas semanas luego del accidente de mis padres?_

_Toda la angustia regreso como un balde de agua fría. Sentí mi corazón querer atravesar mi pecho._

Mi atención volvió al ojiazul.

-Damon-

No reconocí mi propia voz, pero me sentí ligeramente aliviada cuando su mirada voló hacia la mía y una pequeña sonrisa apenada surcó sus labios, aquellos que se habían sentido tan bien contra los míos en mi fantasía.

-Hola- murmuró mientras con rapidez se deshacía de todos los artefactos que me mantenían monitorizada. Una de sus manos rozó suavemente mi mejilla y sus ojos se transformaron en mar calmo, llenos de infinita _**ternura**_.

-Vamos a casa- Anunció mientras con cuidado me alzaba en sus brazos y sonreí débilmente ante su afirmación..._ Yo ya me sentia en casa._

Me aferre fuertemente a él mientras mi frente reposaba en la base de su cuello, no podía ocultarlo más.

Lo amaba con cada fibra de mi ser...

Lo amaba tanto que dolía.

**Damon Po**v

Michael era la clave de todo, aun me cuestiono la huida de Klaus ¿Quien diablos era? Y mas importante aún ¿Por que le temía tanto?

Suspiré.

Aquella había sido una larga noche para todos... Más para ella.

Mi mirada la recorrió con cuidado mientras estacionaba frente a su casa, su semblante era tranquilo, eso me alivio hasta cierto punto, pues sabia que bajo todo aquello se ocultaban todos sus temores.

Temores que ayudaría a aliviar, poco a poco porque no pensaba dejarla sola otra vez... Casi la perdía y dios sabe que ni mi corazón ni yo mismo resistiríamos una existencia sin ella. Daría hasta mi vida por protegerla, por verla feliz aunque esa felicidad estuviese al lado de otra persona... Podía ser egoísta, cruel, mezquino pero no con Elena.

La tome nuevamente en mis brazos ignorando el calor que se extendió en mi pecho al sentirla a salvo, segura y junto a mi, aunque eso ultimo fuese por solo unos minutos.i.

Caminé con cuidado, a paso humano en un patético intento por prolongar aquello y la deposite en su cama tan suavemente como pude... Aun así sus ojos se abrieron, frunció el seño y se me escapo la sonrísa.

Parecía una gatita enojada... Tierna y enloquecedoramente sexi.

_Esa era Elena_

-Estas muy débil, deberías dormir- murmuré mientras la cubría con la colcha.

Profirió un quejido mientras se removía en la cama.

-Estoy bien- Se apresuro a responder con cabezonería, se lo veía mejor, claro... Pero mortalmente pálida.

_El mal nacido de Klaus la había dejado en aquel estado._

-Puedo ayudarte con eso- Propuse señalando la herida en su cuello y todo lo demás.

-Como...?- Al segundo su rostro se tornó aun mas pálido de lo que ya estaba, no lo resistí y volé hasta su lado.

-Klaus tomó bastante de tu sangre Elena, has perdido mucha.- Me expliqué intentando que entendiera su estado, pero su semblante se oscureció mientras sus manos se apretaban en puños, tan fuerte que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

Tomé sus manos entre las mías para evitar que se hiciera daño.

_¿Que diablos...?_

-ey ¿Que pasa?- La llamé mientras tomaba su rostro para que me mirase.

-No solo Klaus tomo de mi sangre Damon- Susurró

_Mierda._

Sentí como me invadía la irá, aquella que rara vez lograba dominar, la imagen en mi cabeza fue instantánea y el corazón se me encogió al imaginar a Elena luchando por su vida completamente sola mientras yo iba detrás de un maldito fósil con la perra del este.

_Me arrepentí una vez mas de haberla dejado... _

-¿Quien mas estuvo allí? Apenas pregunte, mientras luchaba por mantener mis demonios bajo control, ya me imaginaba quien seria.

Sus ojos se humedecieron mientras ella luchaba por mantener sus lágrimas a raya.

_No soportaba verla llorar... Prefería arr_a_ncarme un brazo_

-Esta bien Elena... solo... solo dímelo- Cada vez me era mas difícil mantener la compostura, pero no podía explotar... Se lo debía.

Respiró profundo

-Klaus... él controló a Stefan y... lo obligó a beber de mi. Stefan abandonó su humanidad Damon, ya no está- Confesó visiblemente abrumada

_Maldito fuese, Klaus_.

Apreté la mandíbula mientras en un acto reflejo mis brazos la envolvieron, su cuerpo se sacudía débilmente, temblaba y su respiración permanecía agitada... Aún estaba asustada.

_Iba a buscarlo, lo encontraría y le clavaría una bonita estaca en el... Me la debía._

_Ojala y Katherine hubiese encontrado al tal Michael_

-Ya lo haremos volver- murmuré intentando convencerme a mi mismo de aquello. Stefan estaba perdido en si mismo y no sabía cuan difícil sería recuperarlo. -Ahora, seria bueno que descansaras, estas muy débil. Si bebes de mi te sentirás mejor, perdiste mucha sangre Elena- Susurre mientras se separaba levemente, su rostro lucia abatido, cansado...

-Pero si muero...- Dudó

-No morirás, no mientras yo este vivo ¿Entendido?- Aseguré mientras que abría levemente mi muñeca con un colmillo, le ofrecí en cuanto la sangre empezó a brotar.

-Confía en en mi- Le rogué. Respiro profundo y con manos temblorosas tomo mi muñeca.

-Siempre- murmuro con un amago de sonrisa al tiempo en que sus labios se colocaban sobre la herida y sorbía con timidez, sus dientes se movían torpemente en un intento de no hacer daño.

Me posicione detrás de ella mientras se sentaba entre mis piernas, con mi mano libre acariciaba sus cabellos en un intento de distracción, la imagen que me ofrecía era demasiado para mi pobre autocontrol.

No debía pensar y sobre todo sentir todo lo que mi interior recibía de ella, el intercambio de sangre era algo usual para mi ¡Vamos era un vampiro! pero viniendo de Elena se tornaba tan intimo... Sin saberlo nuestros sentimientos se estaban mezclando y si no quería terminar con la poca cordura que me quedaba, debía resistirlos.

¿Pero como? Si con cada succión de sus labios miles de sensaciones me atravesaban, ternura, adrenalina, miedo, deseo, ansia... amor y otras tantas que no podía reconocer.

Debía dejar de analizarlo, _debía_

-¿Así esta bien?- cuestionó girando su rostro...

_Mierda santa... esos labios_

Asentí aun abrumado, necesitaba un poco de aire, mi mente era un caos.

-Te buscare un poco de agua- Y casi huí de su lado.

_Nuevamente._

Maldije en voz baja en tanto llenaba el vaso, agudice mi oído, tanto que el latir desbocado de su corazón resultaba ser hasta musical.

Lo pensé mejor, tome un poco de leche, cocoa y la puse sobre la estufa. Eso hacía mi madre cuando era un crío y no podía dormir... No servía de nada, pero sabia bien.

Pasos tímidos se escuchaban desde el pasillo, luego una carrera por las escaleras y finalmente la tenía frente a mi.

-¿Chocolate caliente?- Se burló levemente mientras ladeaba la cabeza, sonreí.

Podía ver aún el miedo en sus ojos y sus temblores, pero allí estaba, burlándose de mi como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

_Era una chica fuerte._

_¿Podía acaso este amor crecer aun mas?_

-En mi defensa chica-burlona no encontré una botella medianamente decente en tu mini bar- Alegué sirviendo el liquido caliente en dos vasos.

-Compraría algo decente si fuese mayor de edad vampiro quejica- Respondió encendiendo la televisión, reí.

-¿tendrás algún biberón?- Pregunte señalando su vaso , me fulminó con la mirada-Si, allí junto a tu dentadura postiza abuelo- Se defendió

-Mal agradecida- Me hice el ofendido. -Deberías irte a dormir-

-No podría ni aunque quisiera- Suspiró

_Y allí termino la camaradería._

-¿Como te sientes?- cuestione sentándome a su lado en el sofá.

-Bien, creo.- Respondió dando un sorbo a la bebida, la mire buscando algún malestar, alguna señal...

-Algún efecto secundario de la sangre, quizá te salga un tercer brazo- me encogí de hombros, sus labios se curvaron levemente y me sentí mejor, amaba hacerla sonreír.

Solo es un poco de miedo- Respondido quitándole importancia. - Esta bueno- Murmuró sorbiendo mas del contenido de su vaso

Asentí, su rostro precio contrariado... Como cuando quería decir algo y no sabia si decirlo.

-Sueltalo- La animé, pareció sorprendida pero se recompuso

-Sé que no tengo derecho pero... ¿en donde estabas? murmuro mientras su mirada se enganchaba con la mía.

Mi corazón pareció querer salirse de mi pecho... U_na mirada, eso bastaba para que hiciese lo que ella queria._

-En algún lugar a un par de kilometros de aquí con Katherine- Me encogí de hombros, no le mentiría.

Su rostro se descompuso pero no me arrepentí de decir la verdad siempre lo hacia aunque después de todo _Katherine no era su persona favorita en el mundo._

-Oh- Respondió levantándose del sillón, escuche los vasos en el lavavajillas, luego pisadas fuertes y finalmente abatida se recostó nuevamente en el sofá.

-¿Como supiste donde estaba?- murmuró quedo, sus ojos parecían enrojecidos levemente al igual que su nariz...

-klaus... no se donde pueda estar Stefan- argumenté anticipándome a su pregunta, asintió levemente mientras su mirada se perdía en algún punto de la sala.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunté acercándome.

-Si- suspiro -Es que, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza- Explicó no muy convencida.

-Deberías descansar- dije incorporándome para llevarla a su habitación.

-Entiendo... ¿Te esta esperando verdad?- Pregunto mientras sus ojos se tornaban acuosos nuevamente.

_¿De que me perdí?_

**Elena POV**

Tenia miedo, estaba aterrorizada y lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento solo me embotaba mas...

Katherine y Damon

_Juntos_

¿Y quien era yo para cuestionar aquello? Hace un par de semanas estaba con Stefan aun estando enamorada de su hermano ¿Que clase de monstruo era yo?

El dolor seguía allí, consumiéndolo todo. ¿Como soportaría el hecho de verlos juntos?

_Pero lo merecía por egoista_

Estaba claro que Damon debia estar con alguien mejor ... Katherine claramente lo era... tal vez...tal vez se cansó de esperar...

-¿De que diablos hablas Elena?- murmuro con la confusión pintando sus rasgos.

-Katherine... ella-

-¿Que pasa con Katherine?-

Me sentí minúscula, ¿Debía decírselo?

-Tu y ella... ¿Están juntos?- No supe que las lagrimas habían ganado nuevamente hasta que sus dedos las enjuagaron con infinita ternura, mi cuerpo una vez mas reaccionó ante su cercanía y el anhelo crecía en mi interior, el azul de sus ojos parecía surrealista y solo pude perderme en ellos, como tantas veces me ocurría, la diferencia es que ya no lo ocultaba.

-No podría estar con ella ni aunque quisiera Elena, ya deberías saberlo.- murmuro cansina mente -Pero si alguna vez ocurriese...-

-Me moriría- Me adelante con voz entrecortada, aun perdida en su mirada. Su semblante se tornó incrédulo por un segundo pero se recupero enseguida.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos, deleitandome con su suavidad - Simplemente me moriria Damon por que soy una egoista que te...-

-No hagas esto- murmuro uniendo su frente a la mía.

-¿Por que? Susurre sintiendo sus labios tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo, cerré los ojos para intentar guardar este momento en mi memoria para siempre.

-Por que cuando Stefan sea el mismo vas a volver a su lado y yo no lo soportaría- Confeso, mi corazón se destrozo al sentir el temblor en su voz, un nudo se apodero de mi estomago... Me odiaba por hacerlo sufrir de esa manera por ser tan necia y no aceptar que algo me sucedía con él desde el dia en que le conocí.

Pero ya era suficiente, no me era posible ocultarlo mas.

_No quería ocultárselo_

-Ese es el punto- murmure abriendo los ojos, acaricie su rostro hasta que finalmente abrió sus ojos y una tormenta azul me ahogo. Pude leer claramente cada sentimiento y desee con toda mi alma poder revertir el daño que le había causado, otra vez estaba siendo egoísta. Pero esto no podía estar mal ya me había equivocado una vez al elegir a Stefan, al confundir cariño y deber con amor... No permitiría que eso ocurriese nuevamente, sabia lo que sentía y lucharía por ello.

Siguiendo un impulso bese la comisura de sus labios... No me atreví a mas pero aunque solo fuese un roce sentí como mi cuerpo alcanzaba la gloria...

-Sé que soy egoísta, sé que te hice daño y que nada de lo que diga lo va a reparar. ¡Diablos! Entendería perfectamente si decides irte... pero debo decirlo, al menos una vez... Nunca fue Stefan... Siempre fuiste tú Damon-

Su mirada se tornó acuosa y temí estar haciéndole mas daño.

-¿Que...que quieres decir Elena?- Cuestionó con la voz entrecortada, sus ojos se cerraron y se tensó tanto que me recordó a un niño pequeño indefenso a la espera de ser herido...

Se me cayó el alma a los pies

-Quise decir que te amo y me duele haberte herido tanto... No sabes cuanto me arrepient...-

Sus manos rodearon mis mejillas y con rápido movimiento unió sus labios con los míos, eran tan suaves, húmedos, delicados... Mejores que en mi fantasía por que esto era real... era lo mas real que me hubiese ocurrido en la vida... Sabía a fuego y por primera vez me sentí completa. Solo fue un ligero roce, pero tan intenso que todo mi cuerpo se revolucionó.

_Estaba hecho para el pecado_

-Dime por favor que es real- murmuró mordiendo ligeramente mi labio inferior, jadee sin querer al sentir mis terminaciones nerviosas al limite.

-Quedate conmigo- Suplique mientras me sentaba a horcajadas para sentirlo mas cerca pero ni así era suficiente, mi cuerpo lo reclamaba y no había nada que pudiese o quisiese hacer para evitarlo.

Suspiró mientras que sus labios acariciaban los mios confundiendo nuestro aliento– Te amo Elena... Prometo que jamas volveré a dejarte- terció

_Sonreí sujetando su rostro, sus ojos parecieron iluminar todo cuanto nos rodeaba, nos perdimos en la mirada del otro.  
_

-Y yo que te voy a amar siempre, sé que te hice daño y nada lo justifica... Pero te amo a ti Damon, al oscuro, al tierno, al alocado a mi ángel guardián, a ti... Te amo y nada jamás va a cambiarlo-

**Damon Pov**

Y no lo soporte mas, me adueñé de sus labios como siempre había deseado hacerlo, devoré cada parte de su cuerpo y acalle sus sus miedos mientras ella deshacía mis dudas, con cada suspiro, con cada caricia...

Porque ella sabía leer en mi lo que yo mismo no podía y me amaba a pesar de todo

Y sus te amo eran la mejor medicina para mi alma rota así que poco a poco volví a sentirme completo.

FIN

* * *

Espero les guste, saludos!


End file.
